Insomnia
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Alucard no puede dormir; su cabeza no deja de torturarlo con imágenes de su ama en distintas circunstancias. Sin embargo no quiere aceptar que está enamorado, mucho menos a confesarlo. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente recibe la ayuda de Pip para darse cuenta de que no son solamente sueños húmedos. -Eso es amor Alucard...Estás enamorado de Integra-sama-


**D****isclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, ¡obviamente éstos dos hasta tendrían hijos! xD**

Konnichipuuu! :D

¿Qué tal, cómo están? Aquí estoy yo otra vez, trayendo una historia que tenía en mente desde hace mucho, pero que al fin me animo a subirla, y que aproveché que tenía un tiempecito y que me trabé con mi anterior historia, les dejo esta que espero les guste y reciban bien ¡con muchos reviews!

De antemano, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†

Una y otra vez se revolvía dentro de su mullido féretro, inútilmente se giraba de un lado a otro para tratar de conciliar el sueño, sólo así dejaría de sentir el dolor punzante en su bajo vientre y así darle un poco de sosiego a su cuerpo y también a su maltrecha e inquieta mente que desde un tiempo para atrás venía atormentándolo con un par de malas jugarretas a él y a su sensible miembro viril, ya no podía soportarlo... al igual que el entrometido de Pip.

_**°FLASHBACK°**_

Era de día, y como buen vampiro se supone que debería de encontrarse durmiendo, sin embargo él estaba fuera de su fiel sarcófago y de sus aposentos. Acompañado tan solo con una suculenta y espesa copa que contenía su linfa favorita, AB-Positiva y su cómoda silla victoriana, pero ni con ello se sentía…bien, pues desde algunos días pasados no podía pensar con claridad.

Con cierto pesar se quito los lentes y los depositó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, tras realizarlo, comenzó a sobar el puente de su nariz con ayuda de sus largos y níveos dedos.

–¡Tsk! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo estar tranquilo?– preguntó a su propia psique. Ya que no encontraba explicación alguna. Vaya, que ni siquiera en sus más horribles y sádicas misiones le habían privado de su habitual descanso.

–¡Aaagghh!

Aquél sonido le obligó a dejar sus pensamientos de lado y centrar su atención en el joven que había llegado a interrumpirlo con sus extenuantes berridos y maldiciones que gritaba a la nada.

–¡Duele! Rayos, estoy seguro que esto me dejará otra marca. ¡Merde!– chilló mientras se sobaba repetidamente en donde la espalda pierde su nombre… Pero enseguida calló al ver que cierta "cosa" tenía los orbes clavados en él.

―Pip Bernadotte…― dijo el mayor al tiempo en que alzaba inquisidoramente una ceja, siendo esta una clara muestra de duda.

―¿Por qué rayos no hay suficiente luz aquí? Me he caído justamente cuando bajaba el último escalón. Alucard-san, ¿me sobas?― preguntaba el ojiverde.

El Conde seguía viéndolo de igual forma, sin embargo decidió confrontarlo.

―Se debe a que este no es un lugar frecuentado por… humanos. Como sabes, en esta parte de las mazmorras, sólo estamos la chica policía y yo, no necesitamos la estúpida luz. Pero claro que no has venido a hacerle de electricista ¿o sí? Dime, ¿qué pretendías hacer en el cuarto de mi querida pupila?

El joven mercenario comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a balbucear cosas sin ningún sentido. ―¿Yo? Jamás. ¿Quién es esa pupila de la que hablas? ¡Pfff, qué cosas dices, ni la conozco!

―¿Acaso tu pequeña e inútil cabeza olvidó que descansamos de día, o es que deseabas contemplarla mientras duerme con su corto vestido de color negro?― siguió el Nosferathus atosigándolo con preguntas.

―¡No! En lo absoluto que no Alucard-dono― se defendió el aludido sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente para el otro, ya que un tono carmín se apoderó de sus tostadas mejillas.

―Espera un momento Conde― habló nuevamente el menor mientras lo encaraba. ―¿Dijiste que duerme con…con u-un vestidito? ¡Maldito! ¿O sea que ya la has visto así, o la espías?― exigió saber mientras que él con sus manos tomaba al vampiro del cuello de su gruesa gabardina para que le dijera la verdad.

El Rey de los Muertos Vivientes, pudo sentir como la sangre del castaño comenzaba a fluir más rápido y más fuerte. Era obvio que estaba cabreado y que verdaderamente quería una respuesta.

Alucard sonrió ampliamente y acto seguido soltó una sonora carcajada. Después con su mano derecha y con toda tranquilidad retiró el sombrero de sí mismo.

―¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio!― gritó tras ejercer más fuerza a su agarre.

―Lo lamento no fue mi intención reírme tan descaradamente Capitán Bernadotte, pero eres demasiado obvio. Para tu información ella misma es la que me introduce a su habitación casi a diario y contra eso no puedo hacer nada, después de todo soy sólo un vil monstruo macho, como tu comprenderás ¿o me equivoco?― le espetó con sorna.

―¡Hijo de puta seas Alucard!

El azabache volvió a reír. ―Tranquilo mercenario, por supuesto que no lo hago y ni lo haré. Además he inventado lo del vestido, sólo lo dije porque leí tus obscenos pensamientos. ― Al escuchar su explicación otro potente sonrojo azotó las mejillas del Wild Goose.

―En realidad tu y yo, bien sabemos que la chica policía duerme con una pijama de conejitos, no sé porque te has comportado así. No es un secreto de que la estimo, pero…para mí, Seras es como una hija y que a pesar de todo, tú eres el único ser indicado para ella, aunque seas humano―. Concluyó suspirando un poco. _"Lo que él daría por tener el amor sincero de un humano, en su caso, el de una mujer…"_

―Alucard yo… Gomenasai. No lo sabía, disculpa mi anterior comportamiento― se dispensó Pip e inmediatamente lo soltó. ― Sí ya decía yo que tu estabas enamorado de alguien más…― dijo mientras arreglaba la vestimenta roja de su compañero. Después de todo, él mismo se había encargado de arrugarla por sujetarlo bruscamente.

―¿Enamorado este humilde vampiro? No me hagas reír más de la cuenta mercenario.

―Así es mon amie. Tú mismo has dicho que tienes sentimientos y yo mismo los he visto― le contestó decidido el de la trenza y éste al ver la cara de incredulidad del azabache, continuó. ―Por favor, esta vez me has descubierto tú, pero la mayoría de las veces, yo siempre te encuentro afuera del despacho de mademoiselle Integra sin razón aparente, ¿eh?

―¿Y exactamente qué quieres que te diga?― articuló el de oji-carmín con fastidio. ―Después de todo, soy su sirviente.

―A mí no me engañas Alucard-dono. Porque aunque no te requiera ni nada, tú siempre estás allí, muy cerca de ella, casi, casi como si la acecharas. Incluso hay veces en las que deberías estar durmiendo y sin embargo, allí estás parado; en la espera de ella.

―Hablas mucho para mí gusto francés. Sólo pierdes el tiempo―y después tomó su sombrero y se cubrió su rostro dando por terminado el tema. El castaño abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se retractó al notar un deje de vergüenza en el maestro de la noche al haberse tapado el rostro. Sin duda lo había hecho para que no notase su sonrojo, más sin embargo al Wild Goose no se le escapaba nada, y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Quizás no en este día, pero podía apostar a que lo haría confesar pronto.

Carraspeó un poco, dejando libre la garganta para hablar con mayor claridad. ―¡Ejem! Y bien… Esta semana no tendremos misiones ni nada por el estilo, ¿por qué no estás descansando como todos los demás?

El valaco gruñó por lo bajo. ―¿Es que acaso tienes la boca tan grande que no te cierra?

―Ya, ya hombre. ¿Sabes? Incluso hasta Integra-sama se encuentra sin trabajar. La he escuchado decir que ha decidido tomarse un par de días para descansar.

Tras escuchar lo anterior, Alucard abrió desmesuradamente sus rojos ojos. ―¿Qué?― preguntó bastante contrariado. "_Mi ama ¿descansando?"_

Fue ahora el turno del Capitán para reír. ―Veo que te preocupan mucho sus actividades diarias, ¿no es así?

―No estás en condiciones de hablar humano. Tú no te quedas atrás.

―Pues claro, después de todo, ella también es mi dueña…

El joven no pudo ser capaz de terminar aquella frase. Las palabras causaron estragos en el Nosferathus, aprisionándolo en el acto. Mientras que su rostro de porcelana adquiría un aspecto bastante sombrío y sus ojos se inyectaban de un rojo inusual. El moreno acercó peligrosamente sus caninos a Bernadotte, a la altura de su oído susurró: ―Te equivocas escoria francesa. Integra es "MI" ama. Sólo…mía.

―¡Suéltame! Alucard, lo lamento, no quise…―trataba de defenderse el ojiverde al ver que el Conde se había enfadado tanto que comenzaba a asfixiarlo con ambas manos; a su vez los ojos de Cromwell comenzaban a cubrirlo. ―A-Alucard pa-para por-por fa-vor…

El aludido reaccionó inmediatamente, y lo soltó. El cuerpo de Pip calló pesadamente contra la fría losa del suelo, tosiendo repetidamente y tomándose del cuello en un intento vano de recuperarse de aquel agarre. El transilvano dio una serie de pasos hacia atrás para no hacerle más daño, cerró los ojos y se sobó las sienes intentando serenarse, y tratando de buscar una explicación a su anterior comportamiento.

―Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?― se preguntó en voz alta. ―Mercenario, no sé, no era mi intención, yo…

―Está bien que no te caiga bien, pero no creo que sea para tanto…― lo cortó el menor. Con mucha dificultad, el castaño logró levantarse y miró fijamente al vampiro, él no iba a pedir abiertamente una disculpa, más sin embargo, lo estaba tratando. En los rojizos ojos de su compañero, podía ver arrepentimiento.

―Ya, ya no pasa nada― trató de tranquilizarlo. ―Sé necesita más que eso para acabar con el gran Capitán de los Wild Geese: Pip Bernadotte. Pero ahora ni creas que te salvas de ésta, tendrás que compensarme dejándome entrar al cuarto de Victoria ¿estamos?

Alucard sonrió de medio lado aceptando –sólo las primeras palabras-. Ese muchacho siempre sacaba a relucir su humor a pesar de las circunstancias. ―Ni que tuvieras tan buena suerte francés. Ya mucho he hecho con dejarte vivir. Pero cambiando de tema, en verdad que no sé que ocurrió. Me he sentido extraño desde que no concilio el sueño.

―¿Desde hace cuánto?

―Puede ser que dos semanas y media, la verdad que no llevo la cuenta tal cual.

―¿¡Dos semanas!? Kami, eso es demasiado hasta para ti. ¿Qué no se supone que los vampiros además de su dieta necesitan dormir para recuperarse del degaste diario? ― preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde.

―Estás en lo correcto Capitán. Lo más extraño es que no sé a qué se deba mi situación, no es de que no tenga sueño, es el hecho de que no logro hacerlo―. Se quejó con pesar al tiempo en que regresaba y se sentaba en su silla.

―¿Es probable que el Nosferathus más poderoso de todos, sufra de insomnio?― interrogó Pip, avanzando de igual manera hacia él, cuando estuvo a su lado, el de la gabardina de rojo le hizo señas para que tomara asiento frente a su improvisada sala de estar.

―Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Desconocía que nosotros podíamos tener esta clase de desórdenes tan…humanos. Bernadotte, me estoy volviendo débil. Tal vez puedas aprovechar esto para matarme.

―¡Que va Alucard, no juegues con eso!― le regañó. En ese caso, eso tiene solución y como ahora mis planes de espionaje se vieron frustrados, ésta es mi única opción―. Le contestó cínicamente el de la trenza mientras se sentaba frente al mentor de su Mignonette, cuando estuvo plácidamente acomodado, sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de contenedor plateado y tras abrirlo vertió el líquido que contenía en la copa en donde minutos antes el Conde disfrutaba de su "cena".

―A pesar de todo, veo que no era tu única opción― se burló el ojirojo al notar que aquél líquido era nada más y nada menos que Whisky.

El menor comenzó a reír sonoramente. ―No se te puede escapar nada ¿cierto?

Alucard se tensó casi al instante al escuchar lo anterior. ―A decir verdad "Goose", creo que hay algo que aún no logro atrapar.

―¡Cielos socio! Estaba siendo sarcástico― se carcajeó nuevamente ―pero ahora sé que realmente tienes un serio problema. Anda ya, desahógate y cuéntame de una vez qué diablos te pasa, que no logras dormir.

―Y ¿qué te hace pensar a ti que quiero hablar de ello?

Bernadotte hizo un mohín infantil con su rostro restándole importancia a su comentario y le ofreció la copa con alcohol. ―Vamos…

El no-muerto aceptó la invitación del Whisky, más no la de él. ―Peor. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de "mis problemas" con un jodido mocoso como tú?

― ¡Merde! Tanto que habíamos progresado―. Esta vez, si que se sentía indignado, si él sólo quería ayudar y de paso hacerle ver que no sólo le interesaba el dinero, la perversión, ni su última -rubia y sexy- creación. ―Mira vampiro, voy a fingir que no dijiste…eso y que no has roto mi pobre corazón porque yo si tengo ¡eh!, gracias por preocuparte―. Mientras él hablaba, el portador de Cromwell sólo lo miraba frunciendo una ceja y dando un trago a su copa.

―¡Ah mon amie, y yo que tanto te quiero!

Alucard casi se atraganta con el licor. Tosió un par de veces, cuando se compuso decidió contestarle. ―Lo siento Capitán, pero "hace un tiempo para acá" que no me gustan los hombres, pero gracias… No gracias. Pero no te preocupes, de caer en el yaoi nuevamente, con gusto te lo haré saber. Aunque claro…no eres mi tipo― tras decirlo comenzó a reír, pues había hecho lo que quería. El pobre castaño tenía la mandíbula totalmente abierta y un estupor cubriendo su tostado rostro.

―¡Jah! Lo sabía, sabía que había algo de eso, desde aquella vez que fuimos a Brasil y usaste tus cosas esa contra el chiquillo pelirrojo aquél ―contratacó el menor señalándolo con el dedo. ―Bien al menos sé que estoy a salvo porque mis cabellos no son ni rojos ni rubios…

―¿Qué mierdas hablas? No sabes distinguir el sarcasmo ¿ah?― bufó el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco. ―Ya, date por vencido, no conseguirás ninguna confesión mía y no agotes mi paciencia mocoso, porque cuando no duerme me pongo de mal humor.

―Mmm…―pensaba el aludido. ―Oui, me atentaré a las consecuencias, pero ¡dime por favor! Porque yo creo tener una pista, creo que estás enamoradooo…―terminó alargando la última vocal para darle énfasis.

†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†

Sí, aquí no hay mucho AlucardxIntegra, de hecho estoy poniendo como si apenas se diera cuenta de los gustos hacia su ama, y que se dé cuenta que la ama gracias a Pip, obviamente, en el siguiente habrá más y haré las correspondientes pláticas y escenas que guiaron al pobre vampiro a caer en esta situación de amor jaja.

No se olviden de dejar review si quieren continuación, ya saben que los necesito para animarme a hacer capítulos.

¡Los quiero en demasía mis lectores preciosos!

❤**'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
